Kumi Sugimoto
杉本久美 |image= Kumi S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation=Nankatsu assistant manager Fortune teller apprentice |position= |other_names= |relationships=Kumi's grandmother (grandmother) |first_appearance= }} (杉本久美, Sugimoto Kumi) is the 2nd assistant manager in Nankatsu middle school during the Boys' Fight arc. She also appears in the Holland Youth Manga Special and was supporting Nankatsu until the Golden Generation ended high school. Description Sugimoto first appeared on ''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 51. She is a young girl, who is kouhai of the rest of the Nankatsu gang, attending first year of Middle School. She has a somewhat naïve and straight-forward personality. In all her apparitions she is also energetic, plucky and relentlessly cheerful. Appearance She has brown/dark brown hair and wears two ponytails, which are shorter than Yukari (longer in the 1983 anime). In the Battle of World Youth saga, she cuts her hair short after the Asian preliminaries arc, apparently to offer it as a token for her fortune telling. In Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series), Kumi has light brown hair, caramel brown colored eyes and long hair locks coming from both sides of her ears. Her eyes are very large and shiny, reflecting her cuteness and naivete. History 'Boys' Fight arc' She is a friend and kouhai of Sanae, with whom she does not only share her love of football but also the love with Nankatsu's captain, Tsubasa. She's a bit more straight-forward than Sanae, and she does confess her feelings to Tsubasa before Sanae does, but he quietly turns her down and confesses that he does indeed love Sanae. Kumi tells him that she already knew that, but confessing her feelings helped her to clear her doubts. She goes as far as to warn him to hurry to declare to Sanae (since she learned that his potential love-rival, Koshi Kanda, was around her at the time). 'J Boys' Challenge arc/ Battle of World Youth saga' After this incident, she continued to encourage Nankatsu middle school, Nankatsu high school, and the All Japan Youth team, and is usually part of the supporters in the national selection team. She was worried for the J-boys fate at all times and was normally accompanied by her grandmother, who is a fortune teller. She's quite sensitive to predicting or anticipating some events during the series, until Yukari told her to stop that and be more possitive towards the team after the quarter-finals between Japan Youth and Sweden. Trivia * She is known as Eva Toscano in the Latin American Dub (Captain Tsubasa (1983 Anime)) and Susy Spencer in most European countries. * She started off having gaps in her football knowledge, not knowing that Tsubasa has fully converted to being a midfielder, she told Tsubasa to back off and disengage on defense, but was overheard by Ishizaki. Gallery |-|1983= Kumi_Sugimoto_(BF).jpg|Kumi Sugimoto Kumi Sugimoto (1985).JPG Doctor ep76 (1983) 1.jpg|Visiting an injured Tsubasa Doctor ep77 (1983) 1.jpg|After the match against Hanawa |-|1983 (2)= Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|Nankatsu asking Tsubasa to re-enter the game Sanae Yukari and Kumi (CT).jpg|Managers celebrating Tsubasa's goal Doctor Tsubasa ep121 (1983) 1.jpg|Awaiting for Tsubasa's recovery Doctor Tsubasa ep121 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa demanding to re-enter the match |-|SCT, film= Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|Japan supporters (SCT) formermanagers_tsubasa.jpg|Former managers (Film 5) Kumi_Sugimoto_OVA.jpg|Yukari (Film 5) Sanae Yukari and Kumi (Film 5) 2.jpg|Former managers (Film 5) Sanae Yukari and Kumi (Film 5).jpg|(Film 5) |-|2018= Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Managers ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Managers ep29 (2018) 1.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-20-15-35-48-26.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-15-33-43-10.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-15-32-54-20.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-28-50-17.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-28-37-32.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-29-00-91.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-29-44-61.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-33-48-98.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-33-41-04.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-34-10-36.png Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 2.jpg |-|Manga= Kumi sugimoto.JPG|Kumi Sugimoto (Manga) Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc